The present invention concerns a coding means for a codable kink protection according to the preamble of claim 1, a codable kink protection for an electrical plug, in particular for an RJ jack plug, and a device for an electrical plug, in particular for an RJ jack plug.
Such codable kink protection devices, which firstly have the function of kink protection for cable plug connections and secondly allow marking and identification of corresponding electrical plugs, are used in particular in the area of tele- and data communication. The cabling undertaken in this area is normally performed with universal standard interfaces such as the RJ45 interface so that precautions against the accidental or undesirable connection of incorrect or system-incompatible devices are of great importance in order to prevent equipment damage for example. The need for such cable plug connections to be protected against mechanical loading in particular by kink protection devices and simultaneously thanks to coding prevent the undesirable connection of incorrect and possibly system-damaging equipment, is particularly clear due to the enormous growth rate and increased complexity of the cabling undertaken in this area, which has led to the development of a multiplicity of codable kink protections.
EP-776 069 describes a multipin electrical plug which comprises a plug housing divided into a plug housing terminal and an interchangeable plug housing sleeve where the plug housing sleeve can be fixed releasably in a position lying against the plug housing terminal. For coding purposes the interchangeable plug housing sleeve is advantageously formed colored or marked with a code for example coding combs.
In the device described in EP-776 069, the interchangeable plug housing sleeve is fixed in a position lying against the plug housing terminal which makes replacement of the plug housing sleeve and hence the coding for existing cabling impossible without interrupting operation. To change the plug housing sleeve, the electrical plug must first be extracted from the corresponding socket or terminal which, in particular for complex tele- and data communication systems where normally a multiplicity of cabling is arranged very close together, means significant and additional installation expense. In addition such operations can cause damage in particular to cable plug connections next to the plug housing sleeve to be replaced.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,438 describes kink protection devices of plastic for cable plugs which can be made in any color and thus used for connection marking. The one-piece kink protection devices, comprising a hinge point and a plug housing, together consist of two half-shells connected together and which can be closed and opened.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,438 in comparison with EP-776 069 has the advantage that recoding i.e. changing or replacing the coding or coding means, is possible in an existing installation or cabling, i.e. when the electrical plug is arranged in the corresponding socket or connection terminal. However recoding cannot be carried out simply even with the kink protection devices described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,438 as several tabs must be unlocked in order to replace the kink protection device. In addition recoding leads to the electrical plug connection temporarily having no kink protection which can lead to damage in the case of recoding requiring several operations, in particular for complex tele- and data communications systems with a multiplicity of cabling arranged very close together.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,334,044 describes a further codable kink protection which is suitable in particular for an RJ jack plug and which has a long flexible body with a moulded protective cover to hold at least partly the jack of the RJ jack plug, and which kink protection has in its centre area a section of reduced circumference on which is attached, or fitted to form a crimp connection, a C-shaped ring. The C-shaped ring is used to identify the RJ jack plug, to which end the C-shaped ring is color-coded or on its surface has identification marks. The C-shaped ring is in particular made from compound casting so that the identification mark is usually made by embossing the ring surface. The specification indicates that other metals are also suitable for production of the C-shaped ring, however on condition that embossing of the metal surface can be performed.
Practice now shows that even with this codable kink protection device the coding means cannot easily be replaced. In particular practice shows that the C-shaped ring cannot be removed manually and to replace the C-shaped ring normally special tools are required. It has also been found that removing the ring leads to its damage, which makes re-use as a coding means impossible. In addition practice shows that arranging the metal rigid ring in the centre area of the kink protection reduces the kink protective effect and under mechanical influence on the cable plug connection, the stress provoked is not diverted fully from the cable plug connection. Furthermore practice shows that a ring as the coding means not only leads to poor maneuverability on any necessary recoding, but is also difficult to see and hence does not satisfactorily fulfill its function as a coding means.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,620,335 discloses a codable kink protection device which has a flat recess in which is arranged an insert for identification. In particular the identification insert is fastened to the recess by snap closures. The kink protection or recess also has a mounting groove or notch in which a fixed tool or object can be introduced to remove the identification insert for possible replacement.
With this codable kink protection device according to the state of the art it has been found that replacing the coding means or recoding is not possible in a simple manner. In particular a further tool is required for this which incurs considerable extra expense and is disadvantageous in particular for frequent recoding. In addition the need for a tool to change the coding means, as explained above, presents a considerable risk of damaging cable plug connections adjacent to the coding means to be replaced. Furthermore it has been found that repeated changing of the identification insert using the tool to remove this considerably reduces or diminishes the connectability of the snap closure. Practice also shows that the identification inserts described are very easy to overlook or misinterpret, in particular when viewed from the side of the cable plug connection or the entire cabling system.
One object of the present invention is therefore to avoid the disadvantages of the state of the art.
In particular it is an object of the present invention to create a codable kink protection for an electrical plug in which fixed coding means can be replaced in a simple manner without damaging the kink protection or the plug or parts thereof.
It is also an object of the present invention to create a codable kink protection in which fixed coding means can be replaced simply and without damage, without the kink protection as such needing to be removed from the plug cable connection. In particular a codable kink protection for an electrical plug is to be created in which coding means fixed to the kink protection can be replaced simply and without damage, without the plug needing to be removed from the corresponding socket and hence interrupting operation.
Furthermore it is an object of the present invention to create a coding means for the codable kink protection for an electrical plug where the said coding means can be replaced simply without damaging this or the kink protection or the plug or parts thereof.
A further object of the present invention is to create a coding means for a codable kink protection where the said coding means can be replaced simply and without damage without the kink protection as such needing to be removed from the cable plug connection.
Another object of the present invention is to create a coding means for a codable kink protection for an electrical plug, in particular an RJ jack plug, where the said coding means can be replaced simply and without damage without the plug needing to be removed from the corresponding socket and hence interrupting operation.
A further object of the present invention is to create a coding means for a codable kink protection where the said coding means can be replaced simply and without damage and thus re-used repeatedly.
Another object of the present invention is to create a coding means for a codable kink protection which allows simple and rapid recoding and in particular can be replaced without the use of tools.
A further object of the present invention is to create a codable kink protection and a coding means which in particular allow simple and rapid recoding for cabling systems with a multiplicity of cable plug connections and here reduce or minimise the risk of damage to the cable plug connections.
A further object of the present invention is to create a coding means for a codable kink protection where the said coding means are clearly visible and in particular the visibility of the coding means is not dependent on the viewing angle.
According to the invention there is provided a coding means for a codable kink protection for an electrical plug, in particular an RJ jack plug, where the kink protection has a kink protection housing for at least partial holding of the electrical plug and a flexible bush, and on which kink protection housing can be attached a coding means, wherein to create a manually releasable connection between the coding means and the kink protection housing the coding means is formed as a sleeve which has a through slot to allow it to surround the kink protection housing, where the coding means consists of an elastic and colored plastic and to create a form-fit connection with the kink protection of the coding means is shaped essentially complementary to the kink protection housing.